Just Confess
by steam-of-ed
Summary: Juvia is upset for Gray's lack of acknowledgement. Lucy persuades her to just wait until Gray gets home, and to her surprise Lyon pops out of no where with a little something in mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Juvia" The blonde tapped the rain woman's shoulder quickly. Lately, she had seen Juvia walk around the guild mopping, dragging herself along place to place; it worried Lucy a bit, "Are you doing alright?" Lucy asked, this time making Juvia look at her. Lucy's face fell when the rain woman shook her head as she played with her thumbs.

"Juvia is upset." She obviously said, "Gray-Sama took a job and didn't even say goodbye to Juvia! Juvia tried to follow him, but she lost track of where he went. It was like Gray-Sama knew Juvia would follow him."

"O-Oh…" Lucy said, nodding. She knew Juvia followed Gray everywhere, and she knew that Gray knew about it too. _'I guess he just doesn't want Juvia following him this time..' _Lucy thought to herself as she sighed, tapping Juvia's knee. "Well maybe the mission was dangerous and he didn't want you to get hurt?"

Juvia shrugged and whimpered a bit, "Juvia wishes Gray-Sama would pay more attention to her. Juvia would like to be noticed more by Gray-Sama. Why doesn't Gray-Sama understand?" She asked herself out loud, making Lucy sigh in response. Juvia looked back at her hands and sniffed a bit, feeling her nose clog up. Tears were going to come soon.

Lucy looked up, noticing the rain pouring down outside the window, making her frown more indented.

"Ah, rain again?" Someone asked, looking out the window.

"It's been raining a lot lately." Another added.

"I wish it would stop." Agreeing hums came from others.

Juvia looked behind her, knowing she was the cause. The cause of all this gloom. "It's not like Juvia has any control of the rain…" Which in all honesty, she did.

"Hey… Boys don't understand that girls want attention…And Gray? Uh, well… He just really isn't one to think about things like that. He does whatever he wants to do. Maybe he'll come around?"

"Maybe Lucay is right…." Juvia smiled a bit, frowning again, "But only maybe."

"See, cheer up."

The rain woman expression changed effortlessly into a serious one, "But if Lucy is trying to keep Juvia away from Gray-Sama so Lucy can have Gray-Sama all to herself, then watch out. Juvia will have her eye on Lucy." She threatened.

Lucy giggled nervously and waved her hand, "How about you go home, get some rest or something? Start off fresh tomorrow… Just wait for Gray to get back." With that, Lucy stood up and smiled at Juvia one last time before departing to the Salamander at the other table, leaving Juvia by herself and alone from the others. She didn't really have many close friends at Fairy Tail. Other than Gajeel, but he wasn't one for doom and gloom either.

"Juvia will go home…" She agreed with Lucy's statement, maybe a nice nap with calm her down, probably stop the rain. "The rain won't stop..." She caught herself saying as she looked to the sky. Lifting her arms up, she felt the water fall onto her hands, smiling at the wet feeling it give. It sent chills down her spine, good chills. Juvia looked down on the ground and her smile faded a bit to see the old snow on the ground. Being as cold as it was, the rain mixed with the snow, making slush and thick ice. _'Water and ice….'_ Was all Juvia thought about as she started to walk down the wet road to Fairy Hills.

If only she knew what Gray felt about her. All this possible jealousy and closeness meant something to him. Was he just doing it because he doesn't like Lyon? _'Lyon and Gray-Sama do have a rivalry…'_ But isn't Gray taking Juvia back from Lyon a sign? Or would he do it for the other girls like Lucy or Erza…?

Juvia's head was hurting and the anxiety she felt in her stomach wouldn't go away. She clenched her tummy and walked up the stairs to the second floor of Fairy Hills, mumbling under her breath about what was going through her head. Groaning, she pulled out her room key and unlocked her door to a delicious aroma in her apartment. Sniffing the air, Juvia smiled to it, then wondered what was making that smell.

"Oh! Welcome home dear!"

Juvia stopped in her tracks and looked over at the white headed male in an apron in front of her. In his right hand was a ladle that was continuously stirring a pot on the stove. The other, waving her direction.

"L-Lyon?!" Juvia cried in surprise, "What is Lyon doing here? How did Lyon get in? Juvia's door was locked."

Lyon waved his finger back and forth making a clicking sound with his tongue. "Your spare key was under the mat… Plus," He used his ice maker magic to form a key in his hands, "I'm an ice mage. I can make any kind of key I want to, dear Juvia."

Flustered by the intrution, Juvia balled her fists in anger, "Lyon shouldn't have barged into Juvia's house!"

"Room." He corrected.

Juvia growled a bit.

"You mean I don't have permission? Despite what you say, I have to protect my dear Juvia-chan, don't I? I mean, look at that rain. Something must be going on with you my dear." He slightly smiled, giving her a concerned looked. "You hungry? I made soup."

"Juvia told you to stop using chan with her name…" She said quietly as he pointed out the rain. She relaxed her posture and stroked her arm a bit. "Juvia is a bit hungry…."

"Great, it's almost done." He smiled cheerfully as he stirred. "So… Tell me what's wrong…"

"Juvia is just upset."

"About what?"

She paused and looked away. "Gray-Sama is gone and Juvia is worried about him."

Lyon nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Juvia, I don't think you should be worrying about Gray. He's a student of Ur, there is no way anything could happen to him. Besides, if I had someone as pretty as you to come home to, I'd hurry back as soon as possible." He complimented, looking away slightly to examine the soup. "Just don't worry, I bet he's fine."

"Juvia hopes." A slight blush came a crossed her face as Lyon talked about how pretty she was. She wasn't use to getting compliments back.

"Well at least you got me to keep you company till he comes back." He added, smirking slightly.

Juvia shook her head. "After Lyon is done, Lyon is going home."

Lyon frowned, "But it'll be dark by then… And it'll be a long train ride back… Alone… In the dark… By myself."

When Lyon put it that way, Juvia bit her lip, feeling bad she even mentioned it. "Lyon should check into a hotel or something then….Juvia will be right back. Juvia needs to take a shower." She nodded, walking away swiftly.

"Can I join?" He teased no hint of sarcasm on his face.

"N-No Lyon cannot!"

"I was teasing." He smiled slightly and continued stirring. "Have a nice shower my dear."

"Juvia will." She called from the room, undressing quickly. Juvia slipped into the shower and started humming songs in her head, making Lyon smile a bit. She had a soft voice, very mellow and smooth, like melted chocolate. Lyon stopped to listen to it for a moment, smiling more to himself. Then it stopped.

"Juvia?" Lyon mumbled, cocking an eyebrow.

"U-Uh oh…" He could hear her from the bathroom. "Juvia has ran out of shampoo…." Juvia groaned and whimpered.

Lyon turned down the stove and chuckled. He pressed against the door and knocked a bit. "Juvia is there something wrong?"

"…Juvia has ran out of shampoo…."

"Do you have any extra? Just come out in a towel, I promise I won't look."

"Juvia will not!" She flushed.

Lyon hummed, "Where are they?"

Juvia tapped her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Juvia thinks that there is an extra bottle in the closet by the couch…"

"I'll grab it for you.."

"Lyon doesn't have to."

"Don't be silly, it'll be my pleasure."

"Don't say it like that!" With that, he made his way to closet and opened it. Everything was organized and folded. The towels where together and everything was in a separate place.

"Never knew she was so organized…" He mumbled to himself, grabbing a shampoo bottle. "There." He smiled, closing the closet doors, and opening her room door. Still all organized, bed nicely made, drawers all tucked in and desk nicely organized. Lyon was a bit impressed, but he soon blushed bright red in the sight of her panties lying next to the clothes she once was wearing ten minutes ago. "O-Oh my… P-Panties..." He whispered.

"Lyon?" Juvia called, making him jump a bit, "Does Lyon have the shampoo?"

He cleared his throat and entered the bathroom quietly, stopped and looking at her silhouette through the shower curtain. What a beauty she was to him, a dreamy smile came crossed his face.

"Lyon?" She blinked and waited for him to answer her. "Lyon? Lyon did you get it..?"

Suddenly a hand popped in front of her, "Here." He said, an 'eep' came out of her mouth and she quickly grabbed it from him.

"Get out!" She yelled, flustered.

"Juvia, don't freak out, I didn't see anything." He huffed and got out quickly.

Juvia covered herself and blushed red. "Lyon… Thank you…" She mumbled, squirting some in her hands, lathering it in her blue locks.

Lyon smiled a bit and grabbed a bowl from her cupboard, pouring some into it. He placed it on the counter and left her a note beside it. Lyon grabbed his coat and slipping out of her apartment, unnoticed. Within 15 minutes, Juvia stepped out of her room with her hair in a pony tail and her normal attire on.

"L-Lyon?" She blinked and looked around for him. "Lyon where are you?" The steaming bowl of soup caught her attention. "Oh.." Walking over to it, she grabbed the letter and frowned slightly.

Dearest Juvia,

I hope you like your soup I made for you, there is more on the stove if you'd like seconds. I decided to take my leave. So pardon my intrusion. I'll be staying at the Harvest Inn, in downtown Magnolia. If you need anything come by and let me know, I'll be staying in town for a few days.

Yours Truly,

Lyon Vastia

Juvia set the letter down on the table slowly, a bit sad that he left so suddenly. Looking at the bowl of steaming broth, Juvia sighed, not wanting to eat alone again for the night. Lucy was probably eating and dealing with the pink haired boy, Natsu. Gajeel must be in the mountains or on a mission. He'd probably not be so willing to come keep Juvia company anyway. Gajeel wasn't one for talking to when she was sad.

"Hm..?" Juvia looked up, noticing how light the rain had become. All that time she didn't have her mind set on gray at all. Lyon must have made her forgotten a bit. "Hm… Lyon's probably lonely." She huffed. "Is Juvia really that desperate for company?" Whimpering, she grabbed her furry shawl and put her bowl of soup in a portable container. " Juvia is going now.." Biting her lip, she proceeded out her door and headed to The Harvest Inn.

_Knock Knock_

"Hm?" Lyon looked up from his book and put it aside. "Coming." He stood up, grabbing a blanket, hiding his bare chest under it. As he opened the door, he blushed at the sight of Juvia standing before him. The blanket that was wrapped around him soon came down as he stroked his white droopy hair out of his eyes. "Juvia, I didn't expect to see you so soon." He leaned against the door frame and a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"J-Juvia is wondering if Juvia could join Lyon for dinner?" She avoided his gaze, afraid that he would see her blushing.

Lyon's heart stopped and his cheeks flushed red. "Juvia.. But of course we can have dinner! What great timing!" He smiled big and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the hotel, eagerly. "What made you wanna come eat with me?" He asked, as he locked the door behind her.

"Well Juvia didn't want to eat alone." She removed his hands and then her coat. She sat down and held the bowl close in her hands. "How is Lyon doing?" She asked, making small talk.

"I am doing alright." He chuckled a bit and patted her head before he sat a crossed from her. "But I am sorry, I am not hungry. So you might be eating alone after all." He frowned slightly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, that's the last thing I would want to do…"

"It's alright. Everyone else was busy so Juvia came here." She smiled a bit. "Juvia just wanted some company is all…"

"I can do that." Lyon nodded, smiling.

"Lyon's clothes though…"

Lyon looked down and then back up at her. "Yes? What about it?"

"Lyon should put a shirt back on."

He narrowed his eyes, smiling a bit. "Does it bother you?"

"….A bit…"

"….Can I ask why that is?"

Juvia shifted in her seat and huffed. "Lyon just go put on a shirt."

A bit of laughter came from him. "Alright fine."

Juvia nodded and watched him go into his room. "Juvia will heat up her soup if Lyon doesn't mind."

"Actually I do, let me do it." He called out from his room, slipping on his blue shirt with gold trim. "Seriously, let me help." By the time he came back, Juvia was already lighting the stove with the soup in a pot. "Juvia." He huffed. "I told you to wait for me…"

"Juvia is capable to do things herself a bit."

Lyon came up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder, peering over her other shoulder. "You should let me help. You are my guest this time…"

Juvia blushed and looked up at him. "No Juvia can handle it…"

Lyon let out a deep breath and leaned towards her ear. "Juvia let me do it…"

A shiver ran down her spine as the icey breath of the mage touched her ear. Juvia shifted slightly over and let him light the stove top. She blushed brightly and leaned against the counter behind her. Lyon glanced over at her and cocked an eyebrow. A smile soon appeared which made her look away, puffing out her cheeks.

"See was that so hard to let me be a host to you?"

Juvia rolled her eyes slightly and huffed. "Juvia can take care of herself Lyon."

"I know but, it's nice to have something's done for you, isn't it?" He asked, glancing back up at her. "Call me anytime you need me."

"Call Lyon?"

"Yes, call me… send me a letter… anything really. I would love to hear from you more."

"Juvia doesn't think Gray-Sama would like Juvia to talk to you."

"Gray doesn't control you." A growled came from his throat in the mention of his name.

"Juvia loves Gray-Sama. Of course Juvia would do anything to please him. Make Gray-Sama happy."

"…." Lyon bit his lip. "I don't understand why…"

"Hm?"

"Is there a particular reason that you love him? Is it because he's ice and your water? Is it because he has that strange habit of taking off his clothing? Cause if it is, then look no farther, your prince is in front of you." Lyon looked up at her, innocently. He was trying to make her realize that there was someone else with the same qualities but, someone who loved her.

The look Lyon gave her, made her cheeks tint red. "Juvia loves Gray-Sama because he was the first one to clear up the sky for Juvia… The first one who made Juvia feel something good inside her."

"Yeah but is that everything?" He asked, stirring the soup with a metal spoon.

Juvia was taken back a bit. "Juvia doesn't have to explain her feelings to Lyon."

Lyon stopped stirring and looked up at her. "I'm sorry… I honestly didn't mean to upset you at all…How about we start over."

Juvia nodded. "Fine."

"So… I noticed that when you came in, you were trembling. Were you cold?"

"…..The winter breeze and freezing temperatures does take effect on Juvia's body; even though the heat does not."

"Why is that?"

"Water freezes faster? Juvia thinks so…"

Lyon nodded. "Makes sense; I guess water takes a while to heat up. Looks like your soup is hot enough to eat," Lyon said, grabbing a bowl and ladle from the cupboards. He swiftly poured the soup into it and gave it to her. "Be careful it's hot." He said, putting a spoon in it.

"Juvia thanks Lyon."

"Lyon is happy to help." He teased her third person speech a bit, but it made her smile. Juvia sat down at the tabled and began to pick at her soup. "Lyon never told Juvia what kind of soup this was…"

"Chicken Gnochii…It's creamy and dooey… Thought it would be nice to make some…" He smiled and sat a crossed from her. "Ah, dinner with Juvia… What a dream come true…"

"This is not a date!"

"Calm down I was kidding…" Lyon smiled.

"Lyon shouldn't joke about that." Juvia looked away.

"Nonsense. I can do as I please."

Juvia smiled a bit by how cocky he was. She took a bite of her soup and looked up at him surprised. "Juvia loves this soup!"

Lyon smiled, proudly. It was music to his ears. "Juvia likes my cooking! Good! I made it for you. I took my time."

"When did Lyon enter Juvia's room?"

"Right when you left this afternoon."

"…"

"I-I know I will respect your privacy from now on…" Lyon flushed and looked away. It was refreshing to see the cocky ice mage blush.

"Lyon is blushing."

"Sh-Shut up…"

"Juvia will not." She smirked, "It seems like Lyon the ice Mage has a gentle side."

"…You have no idea…" He mumbled softly.

"Juvia is curious… Hey does Lyon like Juvia?"

"You mean love?" He asked, smiling a bit, "I mean just look at you… You are a sight to see… Such a beauty should have a strong man beside her… A man who loves her dearly. I am amazed by how strong you are… You are tough, clever, and need to give yourself much more credit then what you have."

Juvia felt butterflies in her stomach. She never had so many compliments about her before. "Juvia thanks Lyon."

"No need to thank me my dear." Lyon set his elbows on the tabled and looked at her. "Juvia…. I have a question to ask you."

Juvia wiped her mouth with her napkin before she spoke. "Yes Lyon? What does Lyon wants to ask Juvia?"

"Juvia... Would you have me take you on a date?" He asked, "Just one… Then I promise I will never ask again…"

Juvia hesitated a bit, not wanting to sound rude. "Lyon… J-Juvia."

"Please. Just one… Give me a chance."

A moment of silence was passed between them before Juvia spoke her answer. "One date… After… Lyon cannot bug Juvia again."

"Agreed, but what if Juvia wants to see me again?"

"Juvia would want no such thing."

"…Alright." Lyon smiled, even though that crushed his heart a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

When Juvia was down with her soup, she placed the spoon in her bowl and sighed in delight. "Lyon sure knows how to cook."

"Yes of course. I please my woman." He teased.

"Not Lyons."

"Yeah yeah." He waved his hand in dismissal of her comment. "Juvia, let me assist you."

"Assist Juvia?"

"Assist you home."

Juvia blinked. "Juvia said that Juvia can take care of herself didn't she?"

"…Yes well, no matter what you say or what you want, I will be taking you home tonight." Lyon stood up and grabbed his coat, but stopped when he glanced out the window. "Uh… well nevermind. You have to stay here tonight."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" Juvia turned her head suddenly.

"Yeah… Look out the window…" He gestured to the outside window. The snow started falling, harder and harder, to where it was pitch white outside. Juvia blinked and ran to it, placing her hands on the window, feeling the cold spreading to her.

"Juvia has to go home!"

"Uh… No." Lyon disagreed, "Not tonight you are not."

Juvia frowned and whimpered. "Fine.."

Lyon smiled, taking a seat on the couch. "Now, let's talk about our date." He patted the seat next to him, smirking. "Come on don't be shy, even though it's kind of cute."

"But-."

"Juvia I'm serious… I'm not letting you go out there by yourself. It's too dangerous to go out by yourself." Lyon stated.

It was pointless arguing with such a stubborn man. He was just like Gray in a way_. 'Just like Gray…'_ Wait what was she thinking? Lyon could never compete or be on the same level as Gray! Just because he's ice doesn't mean he's Gray. '_Gray-Sama…_'

"No Juvia doesn't even want to compare the two!" She cried out to herself, thinking out loud.

"Hm?" Lyon glanced up, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Well come on then, come sit down." He patted the seat next to him again, smiling like the dork he was. "So, Um… If the storm doesn't clear up then you are staying here. You can have the bed… I'll sleep on the couch. So if you have any problems, I'm only a few steps away."

Juvia bit her lip and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Do you have any more room in your stomach?" He asked, "I could make you some hot chocolate or something, warm you up a bit. I know I'm an ice wizard, but I make a damn good hot chcocolate. I'll try extra hard for my Juvia-chan." He smiled, like hearts surrounded him as he said his name.

"What did Juvia say about using 'chan' at the end of her name?"

"Ah, right, I can address you casually. But, calling you names is really fun Juvia-chan." Awink was aimed at her, making Juvia's cheeks flare up again.

"L-Lyon!"

"I know, I know." He waved his hand again and started to walk back to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. Next, he poured some water into the tea kettle, placing it on the gas stove.

"Juvia never said she wanted any!" She called out, hearing him messing around with things in the kitchen.

"Too bad," Lyon sang a bit, grabbing some cocoa powder he packed.

Juvia sighed, watching him. "Lyon's stubborn."

"Ah, a compliment from my Juvia!"

"That was not a compliment Juvia gave to Lyon."

"Nevertheless, it was something about me. I shall take it and keep it in my heart forever."

Juvia smiled a bit. Lyon wasn't so bad after all; just a kind and cocky sweetheart. "Lyon is crazy."

"I shall keep it in my heart!" He teased.

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Juvia thanks Lyon for keeping Juvia in his heart." She mumbled.

Lyon blushed and smiled to himself. "You're welcome.."

'Shy too…' Juvia thought to herself, a dorky smile appeared on her face. '_Lyon is kind of a sweetheart…Wait! No! Juvia refuse! Refuse!_'

"Juvia…" Lyon came in holding a cup to her. The tips of his fingers frosted as he held the hot mug. She admired it; it was enchanting. The cold air around his fingers was nipping the air with its chill. "Juvia?" He asked again, trying to catch her attention back up to him, "Hello? Earth to Juvi."

"O-Oh… Thank you Lyon…" She took the cup slowly, brushing her finger tips against his. The slight blush on Lyon's face made Juvia smile a bit. It was really cute.

"Oh, Uh… I cooled it down a bit, it was a bit hot when I poured it. See it's very lucky that I'm an ice mage, huh?"

"I think it's perfect tempature, even if an ice wizard made it." She complimented.

Lyon blushed brightly. "These compliments are making me jittery Juvia."

Juvia giggled, sipping her cocoa. "Juvia's sorry."

"No I like it…"

A simple smile was placed on her lips. "Okay.."

"Now about our date…" He smiled brightly. "How about tomorrow? I'm only here for a few days remember?"

"Juvia remembers."

"So tomorrow?"

Juvia sighed and nodded. "Okay… Lyon may have Juvia tomorrow."

"H-H-Have Juvia?!" He blushed red. "W-Well if you insist. Can't go back with a girl's wishes."

"Juvia did not mean that! Lyon should not think of Juvia in such matters!" She yelled, blushing. The flustered woman in front of him, amused him greatly.

"You said it Juvia, can't go back now." He teased, "So tomorrow I become a man…"

Juvia covered herself quickly, feeling awkward and flustered. "Lyom would never become a man! At least not with Juvia he won't!"

Lyon chocked on his cocoa, and chuckled. "Juvia, Juvia, come down my dear."

"No! Juvia will not calm down! Lyon this is not funny!"

Another laughed escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, but that was just the icing on the cake."

"What cake?!"

"It's a figure of speech Juvia… How about we calm down…?" He patted her head and smiled. "Come on, let's go sit down on the couch?"

Juvia nodded and sat down, sipping her hot cocoa franticly. "Juvia is sorry for over reacting."

"All is forgiven." He chuckled. "Don't worry about it, really."

"Juvia wants to get this conversation over with please."

Lyon quickly sat down and bit her lip. "Tomorrow… around noonish? We can go for lunch and the rest is a surprise." He smirked.

"Juvia doesn't like surprises." A blank expression played out on her face.

"Juvia is going to love this surprise…" He mumbled, "I told you to give me a chance. You don't have to like me, Juvia, but at least acknowledge me as a friend or something. Don't give me a cold shoulder just because you are into Gray."

"…." Juvia frowned, knowing he was right. She was acting a bit rude and she never gave him a chance. "Juvia is sorry…"

"Hey… Nah I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Juvia placed a hand on his and frowned. "No, Juvia's at fault here."

Lyon smiled and moved his hand, palms up to stroke the tips of her fingers with his thumb. "Nah, don't worry about it. Really…"

Juvia removed her hand slowly and smiled. "Continue."

"Oh uh… wear warm clothing… We will be walking for a while." He added. "You also don't have to bring any money okay?"

"How about 50/50?"

"No."

"…Juvia wants to know why?"

"Because." He cleared his throat and smiled, "Just trust me?"

"Juvia does, but she is anxious to know what Lyon has in store…"

Lyon smiled and nodded, "It'll be fun, I promise." He peeked over to the window, seeing how light the snow had gotten. "So, how about we get you home, it's a lighter snow outside now."

"Lyon will accompany Juvia?" She asked.

Lyon nodded and smiled. "Yeah, would you like me too?"

"Please?"

Lyon smiled, grabbing his coat. "Come on then, let's get you home my dear." He slipped his coat on and offered his hand to the rain woman. "I'm excited for our date tomorrow…"

"Juvia is very curious…"

"Good, I don't want you to be bored thinking about me."

"Lyon could never be a bore."

"Of course, just look at me." He posed a bit, chuckling afterwards.

"Lyon is ridiculous."

Lyon hummed and hooked her arm around his, pulling her closer to him after he locked the hotel door. "I wanted to thank you for coming over this evening. I enjoyed myself, hope you did too. You saved me from a terrible book anyways. I don't know what I would've done with myself just being alone all night."

Juvia smiled, "Juvia is glad Lyon liked her company."

"Oh, I always enjoy your company. Come by anytime, really. I would love to see you more often; like I said."

"Yes, but J-Juiva-."

"I know, loves Gray." He stated. "I get it."

Juvia huffed, twiddling her fingers, shivering a bit from the cold around her. Unintentionally, she started getting closer and closer to him. "Juvia is so cold, why must it be so cold?"

"If you want, you can come closer…" Lyon noticed her closeness, smirking a bit.

Juvia backed off a bit, blushing. "Ehhhh?!"

"I was kidding…" He lied.

Juvia hooked her arm with his, slowly caressing his arm. Lyon placed his free hand on one of hers and smiled brightly. "Sorry I'm not much help. I'm an ice mage after all."

"Juvia doesn't mind." She admitted, "Juvia just feels cold, Juvia doesn't freeze though."

"Well your body is made of water, of course you are cold."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia wishes she wasn't cold."

Lyon patted her head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't treat Juvia like a child."

"Well I could."

Juvia grunted. "Don't."

"I woooon't, stop being so paranoid."

"Well Lyon was in Juvia's house this morning without permission."

"…Point taken."

"Juvia wins." She smiled, a light smirk present on her lips.

Lyon gasped. "No! Just wait till tomorrow."

Juvia nudged him. "Tomorrow before noon right?"

Lyon nodded, "Yep, the day where you have your first amazing date."

"D-Don't say it out loud… People might hear Lyon."

Lyon took in a deep breath, about to announce it to the world, but the look on Juvia's made him release his breath with a quick huff. "Don't give me those puppy eyes…" Lyon whined a bit, "Gosh, you are too cute to get mad at."

Juvia smiled, "Juvia is."

"Cocky…"

"Lyon is more cocky."

Lyon stuck out his tongue, "Hm, you have no reason to complain, you only have to deal with me tomorrow."

Juvia giggled and walked up to the Fairy Hills sign, stopped at the door. "Lyon can't come in. It's a girls apartment building."

"So? I came in this afternoon."

"But everyone was at the guild, no one saw Lyon."

"…True." He shrugged.

"Juvia will see Lyon tomorrow right?"

Lyon nodded and bowed a bit, "Good night my dear, I'll see you tomorrow."

Juvia smiled, slightly. "Juvia bids you a goodnight."

Lyon took her had, kissed it and started to walk backwards. "Don't forget to wear warm clothes okay?"

Juvia nodded and waved, "Juvia will." And with that, Lyon turned around, walking away, hands in his pockets and probably a smiled on his sly face. Juvia rushed inside, hastingly unlocking her room door, slamming it shut and leaning against it, slowly sitting down on the floor. "What is Juvia thinking?!" she asked herself, celcnhing her blue locks in her fists. "What about Gray-Sama? What has gotten over Juvia? Magic maybe? No, Juvia's stupidity!" She kicked the wall and sighed heavily. "Juvia just has only one date with Lyon…Then he is never to ask ever again." She twiddled her thumbs and brought her knees to her chin, caressing her legs tightly, thoughts running through her mind.

_Juvia caressed Lyon's neck, as he pulled her tightly by her waist. A playful smiled on his lips as he planted kisses on her forehead. Juvia giggled and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, loving the attention._

_ "30 babies right?" Lyon whispered into her ear, making Juvia's heart stop, "I can manage that." His smirked pressed against her ear lobe, as he nibbled on it._

_ "Juvia would love that…"_

_ "Wanna get started right now?"_

Juvia slapped her cheek to get her out of her day dream. "What was that Juvia?! What is Juvia thinking?! Not with Lyon! No!" She hit her head with her palm. "30 babies with Gray-Sama…. Yes…" She smiled dreamily and blushed slightly. "Lyon could not do such things; Gray-Sama has the will power to do so."

_Knock Knock_

"J-Juvia is coming, hold on please!" Juvia called from her room, frantically trying to put on her brown boot. "Ugh, this stupid boot!" She complained, plopping it in finally. "Goodness…Juvia is coming!" She called once more, making her way to the front door. When she opened it, she blinked, not expecting the person who was on the other side, "E-Erza?"

"Were you expecting someone else, Juvia?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"J-Juvia…" She trailed off, not sure whether to tell her or not, "Juvia has a date this afternoon…."

"A date?!" Erza repeated, over joyed a bit, "Oh have you picked out what you are wearing? Where is he taking you? This is exciting!"

"Did I hear the word date?" a voice asked in the hallway.

"I heard that word too." Said another.

Soon all the girls from the dorm surrounded Juvia's doorway. Juvia was flustered, no knowing what to do with herself, with all these people. Erza pushed them back a bit. "Don't crowd her!" She warned them, they did as they were told. The questions still were asked as they talked over each other each other. Juvia tried to dodge the questions but they all came at once, towering over her. The only fear she had was that Gray would hear if the word got out to him.

"Juvia! I am so happy for you!"

"Finally getting Gray to accept?"

"Oh! Is Gray back in town?"

"I knew he'd come around to you!"

Juvia frowned, standing in silence in front of the girls. She was not sure how to put this into words that they would understand. "Gray-Sama did not ask Juvia… It was Lyon who asked Juvia on this date." The whole room went silent and one by one, the girls came in, dragging Juvia to the couch, surrounding her intently interested. Juvia took a bit sigh and looked at them. "Lyon came into town yesterday. He made Juvia dinner and then asked Juvia for a date today. Juvia accepted." She gave a quick summery and frowned at them.

"What about Gray?" Erza asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Juvia avoided her gaze, feeling Erza's frown. "What Gray-Sama doesn't know won't hurt him…."

Some girls nodded their heads; understand where she was coming at.

_Knock Knock_

The girls turned their heads, silently whispering amongst another. They all followed behind Juvia as she got up to see who it was. Erza made her way to the front of the crowd behind Juvia. Peeking over Juvia's shoulder she saw Lyon in the door way with a bouquet of roses.

"Ah Juvia! I brought you-." Lyon stopped his sentence and blushed red, hiding his roses behind his back, "Vistors?" He asked, clearing his throat. The girls smiled behind her, giggling.

"We were just leaving." Erza smiled, slipping passed Juvia.

"But Erza-." Levy frowned, wanting to watch the too love birds.

Erza glared at the girls. "I said we are leaving."

"Yes ma'am!" They all quickly scattered out of Juvia's room and into their own rooms, immediately, leaving Juvia alone with the white haired ice mage.

Lyon chuckled from the sight, and looked back at Juvia, charmingly smiling. "I brought these for you, my dear." He handed her the bouquet of roses. "I thought you might like them…"

Juvia took the roses, smelling them. "How thoughtful of Lyon to Juvia roses…" She smiled, liking the attention. "Oh, Lyon may come in; Juvia has to do her hair a bit."

"Your hair is lovely." He complimented as he walked past her. "I do like the waves and curls in possess…. It's quite beautiful." He played with a strain and smiled. "Sorry, I'll stop," He noticed the flustered expression she had on her face.

"N-No… Lyon is fine; Lyon has Juvia all to himself…" She blushed as the words came out of her mouth.

"A-All to myself…" He repeated, blushing also, "So kissing?"

Juvia shook her head frantically, flustered. "No!"

"Ah… Foo…" He teased.

"L-Lyon!"

"Oh Juvia calm down…" Lyon smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now how about we put those flowers in a vase before we leave?" He suggested.

Juvia smiled, nodding. "Yes, Juvia will…" she grabbed a vase from the cupboards and filled it with water. She placed the roses in there and smiled. "They are really pretty…. Thank you Lyon…"

"Shall we go then?" Lyon offered his arm to her. She took is willingly and slid her hand to his, tangling their fingers. Lyon blushed brightly, "J-Juvia…"

"Juvia thought Lyon would like that better!" She defended herself, blushing brightly.

Lyon gave her hand a light squeeze, stroking his thumb over the top of hers. "I do like this better. On with Juvia, just how we should be." He mused.

"L-Lyon should stop that…"

"Right, well, on we go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So first off, I have made reservations to the little lunching on the corner, _The Red Ribbon_. I think that is what it is called." Lyon smiled, helping Juvia down the stairs and holding the door out for her. Her face seemed relatively very pleased, and excited. To Lyon, that pleased him a whole bunch.

"Juvia loves that place! She eats there almost all the time!" She explained, smiling with joy. "How did Lyon know?"

"I uh, actually didn't know…" He admitted, glad he picked the right place.

"Lyon really didn't?"

"No how could I? I believe that this date is going very well though." He smiled proudly. "I forgot to tell you something…"

"Hm?"

He stopped her and smiled, twirling her a bit. "You look very lovely… I especially like your hair down like this. It's very beautiful."

Juvia blushed slightly, "Juvia thanks Lyon."

"Lyon is pleased." He teased, bowing a bit, "my dear Juvia."

"Oh Lyon… Stop being such a tease." She blushed more, looking away.

"Sorry, can't do that. I am always like this." He shrugged.

Juvia gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled. "Lyon will never change."

"Not true, it's been seven years and I've changed a bunch. Gray is the same because… Well… You know. I could change, Juvia."

"Change feelings too?"

Lyon shrugged, but then soon after he shook his head. "Nah…That doesn't really happen. I still hate Gray and my new feelings for you, well… I don't want that to go away." He smiled.

"Juvia thinks Lyon should have them go away."

"What a terrible thing to say." He frowned.

"…Juvia is sorry."

Lyon smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry, no harm done."

Juvia looked down, a bit embarrassed. "Really-."

"Juvia, it's fine." He gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed the door handle to the restaurant. "Ladies first…"

"Thanks…" Juvia made her way in and Lyon soon caught up to her, taking her hand once again in his own. "Anxious for Juvia's hand?" She teased.

Lyon nodded, chuckling slightly. "You have no idea…"

Juvia nudged him and a blushing smile was played on her lips. "L-Lyon."

"Embarrassed are we?"

"N-No!"

"Deny it all you want. I know you like me somewhere." Lyon smirked slightly.

Juvia looked at him, face red as crimson. "Juvia does not!"

"Then," He took her aside and made her face him, giving her the fullest of his smirks, "Why did you agree to have a date with me then? Surely its more than just getting rid of me."

Juvia was flustered. She stuttered and bit her lip. "Juvia is hungry…"

"Ah! Right." Lyon smiled, dashing her over to the front desk and asking to be seated, "Somewhere quiet but not isolated from the rest of the crowd." He suggested to the host.

The host smiled nodded, "Alright sir, please follow me." Lyon reached back, offering his hand to her; Juvia grabbed it and walked with him to the corner table by the window. Lyon pulled out a seat for her, like a gentleman would.

Juvia sat down and Lyon scooted her chair in for her. "Thank you…"

"My pleasure." He smiled, sitting a crossed from her.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked, grabbing his pencil from the hoop of his eyes.

"I would like strawberry lemonade." Lyon order, "Juvia?"

"Juvia will have an iced tea."

"Alright, I'll have that right out for you then." The waiter smiled, making their way into the kitchen behind the front desk.

"What does Lyon have planned for this date?"

"That is something that Juvia should not know till the time comes." Lyon stated, smiling.

Juvia cocked an eyebrow. "Juvia wants to know."

"Well too bad."

"Lyon-."

"No."

Juvia huffed and kicked his foot a bit, "Tell Juvia."

Lyon puffed his cheek, "That hurt."

"Good."

"Oh so mean Juvia." Lyon smirked, liking how feisty she was being with him.

Juvia leaned back in her chair, "Juvia is not mean."

Lyon nodded, pouting a bit, "Yes, you kicked me."

"Lyon won't tell Juvia!" She nudged his foot again.

"It's a secret, don't worry. You'll be back by tonight."

Juvia blinked, "Now Juvia is really curious…."

"Well good, you are in for quite a treat. I am excited to show you what you are in for."

"Juvia said no kissing or…Anything more."

Lyon chuckled and nudged her foot. "I'm not doing that! Don't worry! I promised I wouldn't."

Juvia blushed, "Good."

"Hey I'm not going to kiss you if you aren't going to kiss me back. I wanna make sure the feeling is mutual…" Lyon explained, "Until you realize that you do have feelings for me, and then I shall kiss you."

Juvia's eyes widened a bit, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Lyon is so sure Juvia feels the same?"

Lyon nodded, "I haven't given up hope yet…"

"Hm…" _What a charmer_.

"Yep, you okay?" He asked.

Before Juvia could answer, the waiter came back with their drinks and a smiled, "Are you two ready to order?"

"Oh, uh," Lyon didn't even pick up his menu yet, "Not yet, at least for me, but if the lady is ready, please take her order." The waiter turned to Juvia and asked the same question.

Juvia sat up and nodded, "Yes Juvia is ready to order. Juvia would like the turkey sandwich with avocado on it."

"Wheat or white bread?"

"Oh uh.. Juvia wants white bread."

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment to your order, and I'll return with hers." The waiter took Juvia's menu and walked back to the kitchen. Lyon looked over at Juvia and bit his lip, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I should've looked at the menu while talking to you." He smiled sheepishly.

Juvia let out a light giggle, "Lyon is fine. Juvia isn't mad."

"Heh, I know but I feel silly." He grabbed the menu, opening it up and peeking at her, over the top of the menu. Juvia noticed, and blushed a bit, making Lyon smile behind his menu. He leaned back and scanned over his menu, liking the soups he saw. "Juvia, what soups do you like? What's good?"

"Juvia likes the chicken noodle…Juvia also likes the tomato bastle…"

"Chicken soup sounds really great actually…" He mumbled, setting down his menu after he spoke. "Chicken noodle it is then."

Juvia nodded, "The soup is really great here."

"Hmm, you come here all the time." Lyon stated, "Of course you know what's good. I'm really glad I decided on this place…"

"Juvia is too." She smiled big, and tangled her fingers in her lap.

The waiter came back with Juvia's sandwich and set it down in front of her. "Are you ready to order, sir?"

Lyon nodded, "I'll have the chicken noodle soup please."

"It comes with a side of bread roll. What would you like, wheat? White?"

"Oh, I'll have a wheat roll then, thank you." Lyon handed him the menu and smiled and he departed back to the kitchen.

"They have different kinds of bread you know." Juvia stated, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Not just white and wheat?"

She nodded, swallowing her food before she spoke again, "Yes, cinnamon burst, snickerdoodle-. All kinds."

"Why don't they say that?"

"Only normal customers know about their kinds." She smirked slightly.

Lyon smirked back, "Well Juvia is full of surprises today."

She shrugged, smiling. "Yeah, a bit."

Lyon smiled and was amused with her behavior. "Well that'll keep this date very interesting…"

Juvia blushed a bit, remembering this was a date, but she felt very comfortable around him; more comfortable than she wants to admit to him. Juvia bit her lip and looked away from him, making Lyon frown a bit.

"Is something wrong Juvia?" He asked, leaning over the table a bit.

Juvia shook her head, flustered a bit by how cute he looked while concerned. "Juvia is fine!"

"Embarrassed again? I didn't even do anything yet." A playful smirk formed on his smooth lips.

Juvia looked at him, wide eyed and blushing frantically. "Yet?!"

Lyon chuckled, "Yeah, yet." This was amusing him greatly.

Juvia puffed out her cheeks and started eating her sandwich, not looking at him. Lyon chuckled more nudging his foot to hers, "Don't ignore me," He said nudging her foot a few more times, smirking.

"Juvia is eating."

Lyon rested his head on one of his palms, looking at her. "And Lyon wants Juvia's attention."

"Why?"

"Why not? Look at that cute face." He purred.

Juvia blushed and kicked his shin lightly. "Lyon is such a tease to Juvia."

"Juvia likes it."

"Juvia does not! Lyon knows nothing of Juvia's feelings!"

"Oh really?" Lyon licked his upper lip and smirked, "Juvia likes shirtless man, and actually she gets flustered around them. Smirks and glances to the side, always seem to make her blush. Also, if I looked like gray I'd get that passionate look I have longing for."

Juvia blushed and bit her lip, "L-Lyon-."

"Heh, I know." He leaned back and smiled at her, "Was your sandwich good, may I have a bite?" He asked, leaning back up to the table.

Juvia nodded, handed him one of the halves. Lyon leaned over and bit off a bite, taking in all the creaminess from the mayonnaise and avocado. The turkey melted in his mouth and had the right amount of pepper and salt into it; the tomato and lettuce, fresh and crisp and mixed well with the other flavors. He leaned back in his chair and wipped the corners of his mouth with a napkin, taking off the leftover mayonnaise on his mouth.

"That was delicious!" He announced, "Another bite?"

Juvia giggled, "Lyon's soup is coming, just wait."

Lyon pouted and then nodded. "Fine, meanie."

"Juvia is not mean!"

Lyon raised his eyebrows and looked at her, making her blush a bit. She looked away and finished her sandwich quickly, sipping on her lemonade. Lyon chuckled and patted her head, "Don't worry, I don't think you are mean."

"Lyon is mean."

"Aww, am I?'

Juvia puffed her cheeks out again, kicking his shin. A chuckle came out of Lyon's mouth as he noticed how cute she was being.

"Lyon is teasing Juvia too much."

"I think you like it."

Juvia stuck her tongue out at him, making him chuckle once more.

"Here is your soup, sorry for the wait, our chef mixed up the orders." The waiter smiled sheepishly at him, placing the soup in front of Lyon.

Lyon smiled, "It's fine, thanks." The waiter took his leave once again.

Juvia leaned over, "Lyon is going to love this soup."

"Want a bite?"

"But Juvia has already had this soup before…"

"Yeah but, I took a bite of yours, it's only fair."

Juvia leaned over, opening her mouth a bit, "Feed Juvia."

"F-Feed?" He blushed.

"Juvia doesn't have a spoon."

"R-Right…." He bit his lip, holding back his thoughts that were running through his head. He grabbed his spoon and scooped a bite up for her, placing it into her mouth. Juvia leaned back and smiled, swallowing.

"Amazing as always."

Lyon smiled, scooping a bite up for him. The broth was creamy, and the noodles where easy to bite into, smooth. The chicken was tender and fell apart in his mouth as he swallowed. The tasty sensation made him come back for more until the whole bowl was completely empty.

"That was so goooood." Lyon leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, licking his lips. Juvia smiled, giggling at Lyon's reaction to the taste.

"Any deserts for you today?" The waiter grabbed their dishware off the tabled and balanced it in his hands, "We've got an excellent cheesecake today. Different kinds in fact, chocolate, strawberry, you name it." The waiter smiled.

Lyon tapped his chin, nodding. "Two chocolate and two strawberries, in a Togo bag please." Lyon smiled.

"Right away sir, I'll be back with your check."

Juvia slowly pulled out her wallet and opened it when the waiter walked away, counting how much she had with her. Lyon noticed, huffing, nudging his foot with hers. "No no." He whispered. "I told you I'll pay."

Juvia frowned, "But Juvia wants to pay half."

"No, Juvia."

"But-."

"I'm serious. Don't even think about it."

Juvia sighed, a blank expression on her face. "Why not?"

"I'm the one who asked you for a date, I'm the one who should pay…" He bit his lip, "Plus… The Blue Pegasus guys told me that the gentlemen should pay…"

"Those boy toys?"

Lyon chuckled, nodding, "Yeah those boy toys."

Juvia sighed and nodded, "Juvia gives in, Lyon can pay."

"Next time, you can pay."

"Next time?"

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged, smirking.

Juvia cocked an eyebrow at him, "Nice try Lyon."

"It was a nice try," He smiled, trying to change her mind about him.

"Lyon, Juvia likes you." She stated and smiled slightly, "But as a friend."

_That hurt_. "I understand…" He faked a smile.

"Lyon does not."

He shrugged once again, and sipped on his drink, slightly saddened. If only he could change her mind, make her want him instead. That was his dream to do that, but it was, in fact, only a dream that wouldn't come true. "What does Juvia not like about me?" He asked out of curiosity. In his eyes, he was just as great as Gray was, even better.

Juvia bit her lip, not knowing what to say. That alone made him smile, knowing that he was just as good as Gray in her eyes. "Juvia just doesn't like Lyon in that way?"

"Romantic way?"

With a nod from her, he huffed, thinking in his head. Not romantic? How much more romantic does he have to be for her to consider him that way.

Out of annoyance, Lyon huffed loudly, making eye contact with her. "What's not romantic about me?"

"…" That answered his question.

"I am just as good, even better, than Gray, Juvia."

Juvia blushed, flustered. "L-Lyon…"

With a slight sigh, he stopped. "I'm sorry, I just really like you and I want you to like me too." Telling her how he felt made him feel like less of a man now, and more like a sissy with no better options.

"Juvia is sorry… Maybe if Juvia knew that Gray-Sama didn't want her, than maybe Juvia would want Lyon."

"So Gray is the first choice then?" He frowned.

"Juvia knows him better than Lyon… First love." She said quietly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"First love," He repeated, letting the words sink in before he spoke again, "You're my first love and yet you don't like me. If you are as stubborn as I am then you would try your hardest to get them to like you."

She nodded, "Juvia agrees…Doesn't mean that Juvia won't change her feelings in the future."

That brightened up his hope a bit, "I hope I don't change mine… I can't just wait forever on one person you know."

"Juvia understands…"

Lyon gave her a reassuring smile, placing his hand on hers in comfort. "I keep bringing it up, I'm sorry." He felt a bit bad, but he'd get over it easily.

"No Juvia understands." She smiled, patting his hand before removing it from him.

Lyon watched her hand move back, that light of hope was now dimming in front of his eyes. "Yeah…"

"Here's your check sir, and here is your to go bag." The waiter set everything down on the table, in between them. Lyon pulled out his wallet, paying the check and gave them a 10% tip with it. Grabbing the bag, he gestured his arm to Juvia, hoping she would take it. It was still his time with her and he wanted to be close to her in any way possible.

A relieved sigh came out of his mouth once she took the gesture. But now came the fun part, and Lyon was itching to show her. The surprise she waited all night for was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are we returning to Juvia's place?" Juvia asked as she noticed the familiar path they were taking. She hoped that the date wasn't over. Even though she didn't like Lyon like that, he was still fun to be with. Plus she didn't get see her surprise yet that he promised and theat she was eager for.

"Dropping off the cheesecake, I don't feel like carrying it all the way to where we are going." He shrugged.

Juvia blinked, just how far was this place? "Where are we going again?"

"Nice try."

'Damn it.'

"Wow you are really anxious aren't you?" He blinked.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia just wants to know already."

"Toooooo bad." He smirked, patting her head with his free hand, "Juvia will just have to wait a little more."

Juvia groaned and puffed out her cheeks.

"If you are gonna be like that then I'm not going to take you." He teased.

"Lyon will have to take Juvia! Lyon promised!"

"Well then be patient." He smiled, loving how easily teased she could be.

Juvia sighed, nodding. "Fine.."

"Good girl."

"What did Juvia say about treating her like a child?"

"Oh, but you make it so easy for me my dear." Lyons sly smirk came crawling back onto his face, leaving Juvia to look away. Chuckling, he placed the bags down beside her room door. Lyon put his two hands together and made a key with his ice make magic. Juvia blinked, puffing out her cheeks when she realized what he was doing. "See, I can make any key I want." He placed it in the key hole and wahla! The door opened.

"What did Juvia say about-."

Lyon waved his hand, cutting her off. "Lyon knows Juvia."

Juvia let out an annoyed huff as he walked in and set the bag on the table. When he turned around, Lyon had that smirk laid out on his face once again. 'Now what is Lyon thinking?'

Before Juvia could ask, a quiet knock was on her door. It was Erza, with a embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry to bug you again, but I think I left my bret in here earlier this afternoon…" Erza said trailing off as she invited herself in to look for it. She got down on all fours and patted the ground, trying to find it.

"Shoot, that was my favorite pin." She huffed angrily and stood up, tapping her thigh.

"What did it look like?" Lyon asked, looking down on the ground, around the couch.

"It was a rose pin…" Erza frowned, bummed that she couldn't find it. "I wish I could remember what I did with it."

Lyon hummed, putting his hands together and before Erza knew it a pin was in the palm of her hands. It didn't look exactly how her old one use to, but it made her smile to at least have something like it.

"You didn't have to do that." Erza smiled up at him, placing the pin in her hair. It fit perfectly.

Lyon shrugged, "Well, it's a replacement till you find your old one."

Erza hummed, folding her arms with a smile. "Still, I am thankful for it. Are you two still on your date?" She looked over at Juvia, who nodded, "I see, sorry to have disturbed you-." Erza's nose started wiggling a bit, catching some sort of sweet fragrance in the air. "…Is that cheesecake I smell?" She mumbled, looking over at the two.

Lyon nodded, "Would you like a piece?"

Erza tapped her chin, biting her lip, "I shouldn't disturb you two on your date…"

"Don't worry, I bought plenty of pieces." Lyon grabbed a plate and looked over at Erza, "Strawberry or Chocolate?"

"Y-You're making me choose?" Erza soon became a bit flustered, arguing with herself about which piece she really wanted, "I'll take Strawberry."

"Here you go." Lyon handed her the plate with the delicious morsel on it. Erza's eyes widened with delight as she took the plate. She cleared her throat and returned back to her normal expression. With a simple thanks, Erza left the room. They could still hear her cute little moans from the hallway as she took bites of her cheesecake. Juvia giggled to herself, shutting the door.

"That was very nice of Lyon." Juvia complimented.

"Was it? Because I gave her some of Juvia's share." He teased, chuckling to himself.

"Lyon did not!"

"Calm down, I was kidding. Shouldn't you know this by now?"

Juvia blushed, leaning against the door, "Is Lyon going to take Juvia now?"

"I assume you mean to the secret place?" He asked, making sure it wasn't the other thing he was thinking about. Even if it was the other thing, Lyon wouldn't mind do it.

"Yes that is what Juvia meant."

"Yeah, we are going to go… But first… Juvia have to change…"

Juvia blinked and examined herself. "Why?"

"Because… Juvia needs to put some pants on. It'll be really cold… And, quite frankly, a skirt will not do."

Juvia nodded, just going alonf with what he said. Even though she thought he was a bit crazy. "Fine, Juvia will change. Lyon can wait out here." She walked to her room and closed the door.

"You don't need any help do you?" He teased, taking out one of the chocolate cheesecakes for himself. Juvia gave him an annoyed sigh, making him chuckle. He grabbed a fork and dug into the rich chocolate cheesecake. "Oh come to papa…" Lyon whispered seductively to the bite on his fork. Opening his mouth he placed the moist chocolate on his taste buds, making them dance. Lyon moaned, enjoying how great it tasted, "It's like sex in your mouth."

"…What?" A familiar voice giggled behind him.

Lyon jumped, flinging his fork upwards. He turned to see Juvia wearing blue skinny jeans and her black furry boots with his dress over coat. Her shawl laid neatly over her chest and a confused look was crossed the girls face. Lyon stuttered, trying to find the words to speak. He wanted to say how lovely she looked but that didn't explain his recent sentence. Juvia smiled, and pointed to the corner of her mouth, giggling a bit. "Lyon has chocolate on his face."

"Oh?" he stuttered, pulling his tongue out of his mouth, licking the surrounding of his lips before he tasted the rich chocolate on the corner of his mouth. "Did I get it all off?" He asked, feeling a bit silly.

Juvia nodded, giggling a bit. "Lyon could've grabbed a napkin."

Lyon shook his head, "No way am I wasting that delicious taste on a papery napkin." Lyon leaned back up against the counter and peeked over at his desert, just waiting for his return.

"Well, Juvia is ready." Juvia stated, watching him a bit. "Lyon can finish his cake before Juvia and Lyon go."

Lyon nodded, agreeing. "Yes, I concur." He turned quickly and tried his best to eat his cheesecake without stuffing it into his face. Once he was done, Lyon put the plate in the sink and turned to her. "Alright, let the surprise be revealed!"

Juvia smiled and giggled, grabbing a napkin. "Lyon is a messy eater." She leaned over and wiped his mouth gently. Red tint was visible on his cheeks, and a slight whimper escaped his mouth. Juvia blinked and threw the napkin away after she was done.

"Juvia and Lyon can go now." She smiled, clasping her hands together in excitement. "Juvia is excited."

Lyon was still caught up in the previous moment. Lyon's head was racing, every dirty thought came forward and consumed his mind for a moment. He cleared his throat, deleting everything he was thinking in a slight second. "U-Uh yeah… Let's go. You didn't have to wipe my mouth…"

"Seems like Lyon doesn't know how to." She teased.

Now it was her turn to tease him, amusing. "I didn't mind at all…"

They both blushed red and avoided each other's gaze. Lyon looked over at her a smile was on Juvia's face. Did she like it? She must have to be smiling like that. Lyon was trying all day to make her smile like that. He finally succeeded. Lyon smiled and slowly tangled his fingers to hers.

"Let's go…" Lyon smiled and opened the door, guiding her out into the hallway, locking it before they left again. Once they were on the edge of Magnolia, Juvia started to get a bit concerned on where exactly he was taking her. She began to get a bit scared, traveling through the forest, alone with a man, cold and having no idea where she was going. She began to shiver; teeth chattering, breaking the silence between the two.

Lyon looked back and frowned, "You okay, cold? Here," He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Don't worry. The cold doesn't affect me." He smiled, holding the edges of the coat around her.

Juvia nodded, shivering less. "Juvia thanks Lyon. Juvia wants to know where we are going." She said, getting a bit scared.

Lyon smiled, cupping her face. "Just a bit farther, why are you cold?"

"Cold and scared."

"Scared…? Am I really that distrusting to you?" He frowned a bit.

Juvia shook her head, "No, It's just the woods and being alone just the Juvia and Lyon…"

That was understandable; she had no idea where they were going. Of course that would scare her. Lyon nodded, "I'm sorry, but we are almost there and I promise I won't hurt you."

"Lyon could never hurt Juvia."

"…True." He took her cold hand and guided her back on the path that he mentally had. Lyon helped her dodge trees and branches in their way, helping her a crossed mud and puddles. "Don't worry we are almost there…"

"Carry Juvia, Juvia is cold." He reached her hands to him and pouted a bit.

Without a complaint, Lyon bent down and grabbed her bridal style in his arms. "Alright my dear, if you insist. I don't mind one bit."

"Of course Lyon doesn't." She huffed, "Lyon likes this."

"Very much so." Lyon agreed, walking to a little pond up ahead. It was solid ice and beautiful to look at, surrounded by tall pine trees.

"Is this it?"

"Well don't sound so disappointed." Lyon stopped and glanced at her. "Just wait…" Lyon walked over to a boulder right by a little pine tree, and set her down on it, gently removing his grasped around her. He knelt down to his boot, putting his hands on the bottom of them. "Ice make: blade." He mumbled. The ice froze on the bottom of his boot, making a sharp blade on the bottom. He did the same to his other boot and proceeded to walk to the ice carefully.

"What is Lyon doing…?" Juvia asked, holding her arms.

"Ice skating." He turned and gave her a light smile before gliding onto the ice, gracefully. "Now do you see why I said that you should wear warm clothes..?" He chuckled, spinning around fast to look at her. He started skating backwards in circles on the pond. "Come here, its fun." He stopped at the edge of the pond and held out his hand to her. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Juvia has glided on ice with her boots… Not blades." She hesitatingly walked up to him, grabbing his hand and lifting her boot up. "Juvia doesn't want to fall."

"I won't let you fall," Lyon smiled, leaning over her boot and placing both of his hands on the bottom of the boot. "Ice make: blade."

"Has Lyon been here before?"

"Yes, I come here sometimes when I'm in Magnolia." Lyon smiled, finishing the blades on her boots. He leaned back up and grabbed both of her hands. "Now come, don't be shy to get a little close." He said smirking.

"Juvia will get as close as ever."

"W-What?"

"Juvia is teasing."

"D-Don't play with my heart strings like that…" Lyon wore a disappointed face as he guided her out onto the ice.

"Not fun is it."

"Clearly."

Juvia smiled and poked his nose. "Juvia is sorry."

"Lyon accepts Juvia's apology." He teased, smiling. To his surprise, she smiled as well. She was use to his teasing by now. A slight giggle escaped her lips, making Lyon smile bigger. This date was going very well for him.

"Lyon's a great ice skater." She complimented remembering how well he did on his own.

"Ice Mage, remember? I got plenty of practice." He smirked and let go of her hands, circling around her flawlessly. "But, thank you."

"Juvia is going to fall!" She yelled, wiggling her arms. "Lyon shouldn't just let go of Juvia!"

Lyon chuckled, amused. He skated backwards, flipping forwards suddenly, going full speed into a spin. Twirling in the air, Lyon's smirk never left his face. When he landed he chuckled a bit by the impressed expression Juvia had on her face. She was really cute when she impressed.

"Lyon is showing off." She stated, crossing her arms. Juvia found it attractive but never would have admitted it to him or anyone for that matter. Even his sly smirk was a turn on to her.

Lyon smiled, "Yeah. I am." He shrugged. 'Come on Juvia… Admit it already.' Lyon smirked a bit and came up behind her, placing his chin on the edge of her neck, whispering in her ear. "Show me what you got."

"L-Lyon should n-not be so close to Juvia!" She said, in a flustered matter as she clumsily moved a bit on the ice. She flailed her arms a bit, trying to regain balance from suddenly running away.

"Come on. Show me what you got Juvi." He crossed his arms, leaning back a bit, watching her every move. That smirk made Juvia blush red as she stood up and cleared her throat quickly.

"Juvia always has some moves."

"…Than show me."

Juvia bit her lip and clumsy took a first step onto the rest of the ice. Without even making another step, Juvia fell onto the frozen water. "Ow…" Juvia rubbed her back side and huffed.

"That was amazing." Lyon sarcastically said with a smile on his face. "Here," He offered her hands to her, and she took them. He helped the blue haired beauty up and brought her a bit close to him. "Just stay by me. I can teach you how to do it."

Juvia looked down at her feet as Lyon glided her slowly along the gazed ice. She could feel his gentle smile stare at her. The blush on her face made her feel uncomfortable, even though she has felt perfectly content this whole time with him. Lyon gave her butterflies in her stomach and that really bugged her since she wanted this to be Gray and not him. Juvia bit her lip and struggled to keep her feet from moving as she was thinking. If only Gray would ask her already or make his feelings clear to her. The only thing Juvia feared was rejection from Gray. She didn't think she could handle another heart break.

"What's on your mind?" Lyon asked quietly, noticing how quiet she was. He slightly frowned, wondering if he did something to offend her. Lyon couldn't live with himself knowing he hurt the girl of dreams. He slowed his pace to an extra slow one so he could talk to her.

Juvia took a minute before answering him, "Juvia would like to go home now please."

Those words kind of stabbed him right in the heart, making him stop to process them. They stood there for a moment before Lyon nodded, guiding her to the edge of the pond. Once they stepped off the ice, the blades on their boots shattered, making their boots back to the way they were. Juvia quickly took her hands out of Lyon's, and placed them behind her back, wrapping them together.

Lyon frowned. Now he did it. He wasn't sure what he did to make her want to go so quickly and badly. Did he over do his teasing? Maybe it was the showing off? It couldn't be, she was smiling at him. He never knew how much he needs that smile to reassure him, but it didn't seem that Juvia was going to smile anytime soon. Lyon began walking, hearing Juvia follow behind him. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to get his head bitten off by one of her hurtful comments. His heart couldn't handle it. Lyon glanced back at her, tilting his head a bit so she wouldn't catch him spying on her. Juvia's eyes where distracted and reflected the trees from forest. They seemed sad, distressed; like she did something wrong. That made him feel even worse.

They were quiet the whole way home. Not a single word from either of them, even though Lyon was itching to know what was wrong with her. Juvia walked gracefully behind him as they made it to Fairy Hills.

"Juvia is sorry, Lyon." She finally looked up at him, catching his concerned gaze. His heart skipped a beat, finally hearing her elegant voice ring through his ears. He simply smiled gently down at her, reassuring her that everything was okay. It made her smile a bit, but only for a second.

Lyon placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Don't worry about it… But I just have a question."

Juvia blinked her thick eyelashes and nodded, "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the building outside. His eyes were soft and his mind was open to any possible reason she had for the sudden mood change in her.

Juvia shifted a little bit, avoiding his gaze. "Juvia just misses Gray-Sama. That is all."

Lyons teeth clenched under his blank expression. His hands made fists in his pockets hearing that retched name once again from those smooth lips of hers; the only name that meant something to her. He only wished his word replace it someday, but before that ever happens, Gray would always take that rightful place in her heart and mind.

"Oh." Lyon didn't want to complain because that was all he did whenever he'd hear that name from her. It just wasn't fair to him. Here comes someone who was willing to put his heart out to her, do anything she asked, but instead she loves another. That specific other treated her so unfairly in his eyes, only jealous once the other man stepped in to try to win her heart. Lyon was sure that Gray felt something for Juvia, but he never expected it be anything about love for her. Gray didn't seem like that type of person to him.

"Juvia had a great time today." She caught his attention again, making him smile with those words, "Juvia thanks Lyon for everything and hopes Lyon gets home safely." With those last words Juvia gave him a smiled and retreated to the inside of Fairy Hills.

Lyon stood against the building, blankly staring at the ground beneath him before he got the courage to actually move. She didn't even give him enough time to say his goodbyes before she retreated inside. Just going after her was going to make him feel even sillier than he already did. Before Fairy Hills got out of his sight, he looked up to her window and frowned a bit, seeing her just one last time before he returned to his hotel. Within 20 minutes of returning, Lyon gathered all his things and paid for all the nights he stayed. He didn't even think about staying another day, and without hesitation he got aboard the train leaving for his home. He stared out the window when the train left, fantasizing about Juvia running up to the train the last second to wish him farewell. That smile was burning through his mind as he imagined all that being his. Of course when he opened his eyes again, reality laughed in his face as the ice mage's silently started to fall apart every mile away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

That following day, Juvia woke up and rubbed her pretty blue eyes. She looked around for a moment and Lyon's dark blue coat caught her eye. With a gasp she realized that she accidently took it, and never gave it back to him. Juvia cupped her face and frowned a bit, hoping he was okay that she had it. She jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower, getting ready in a flash to go return Lyon's coat back to him. Juvia put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her winter coat, noticing how frosted the outside window was. More cold.

Juvia grabbed her wallet, and slipped it in her coat pocket, holding the ice mage's jacket in the other hand. A light knock on her door made her jump a bit. She wondered who would be up this early. Nevertheless, it was Erza once again.

"Juvia," Erza smiled slightly, than blinked seeing her all fully clothed and ready to go, "Another date? So early in the morning?"

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia is only going to return Lyon's jacket he let her borrow, that is all."

"So… You didn't have a good time yesterday?" Erza asked, noticing her tone. "Did he do something?"

Once again, Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia just went on one date with Lyon that is all. Juvia just wants to make sure Lyon gets his coat back before he leaves today."

"I thought he left yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

Erza nodded, stepping into her room and closing her door. "Natsu and Lucy returned from a job yesterday and saw him boarding a train." Erza noticed Juvia's face falling a bit, "Maybe he had to get home earlier?"

"Maybe. Juvia is going to go check." She nodded that same frown on her face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Erza asked, wanting to keep her company. She smiled when Juvia nodded. Erza could tell that Lyon suddenly leaving bothered her. Juvia might not like Lyon, but Lyon did mean something to the water mage.

"Would Erza like to grab some coffee with Juvia before we go check?" Juvia asked, pulling out her wallet to see how much she had.

"Sounds good, but I can pay for myself." Erza offered, noticing Juvia's actions.

"Okay." Juvia's voice was low and gentle, she gazed down to her feet as she walked, wondering why Lyon would go so soon. IT wasn't like she had any means to go see him again, but it still bothered her, it bothered her a lot. She twiddled her finger tips and then started to tap the side of her leg; the thoughts kept swarming her brain like a virus. Biting her lip, she huffed a bit and looked up again.

"Is everything alright?" Erza blinked, watching her closely.

"Is Gray-Sama back yet? Does Erza know? You seem to be good friends with Gray-Sama. Gray-Sama seems to really like Erza too." Juvia looked over at her with curious eyes.

"HE should be returning today," Erza answered, simply giving her a small smile, "Don't worry, Gray and I, are just friend, companions. No need to get worried Juvia."

Juvia nodded, a bit released. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia is just confused right now. She is feeling lied to and sad, and Juvia doesn't know why."

"Is is about Lyon?" Erza asked.

"Juvia thinks so, but she doesn't understand why."

Erza smiling, giving a slightly grunt, "I see."

"What does Erza think?"

"Well, it's not my place to say. It's your choice to what you feel."

"Feel about what?"

Erza patted her shoulder and glanced at her. "Don't think too hard about it Juvia."

Juvia blushed a bit, looking away a bit. She whimpered a bit to herself and had Lyon stuck in her head. "Juvia doesn't know."

"I understand, just take as much time as you need. I'm sure Gray and Lyon would still be here."

Juvia frowned and looked over at her, "Juvia feels like Lyon is upset with her."

"Why? Did you do something that offended him at all?"

With a slight nod, she clasped her hands together. "Juvia ended the date sooner than what Lyon wanted. She feels bad because it was Lyon's date to end, not Juvia's."

"Why'd you end the date so early than?"

Juvia hid her face in her hands and whimpered, "Juvia wanted it to be Gray-Sama. She wanted all of it to be Gray-Sama. It wasn't, it made her upset."

Erza nodded, placing her hands on her hips and stopped in the middle of the street. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Juvia's eyes widened as she turned to see a serious expression on Erza's face. That frightened her a bit. "J-Juvia…"

"You need to make a choice here Juvia. It's a hard choice. You can either, never choose and deal with how Lyon and Gray is now, or you can pick one and be happy."

Juvia's eyes shifted a bit, reading the thoughts that came back to her. "E-Erza…"

"I'm sorry." She huffed and started walking up to her. She placed her hands on Juvia's shoulders, "I just don't want to see you unhappy. I consider you a friend."

"Juvia considers you a friend too. Juvia is thankful for Erza's impute." Juvia smiled a bit up at the scarlet beauty.

"Good. Now let's go get you some coffee. You need some." Erza smiled, walking beside her once again, smiling as they entered the little café off the street. Juvia walked in and quickly scanned over the coffee choices, as Erza spent a few moments admiring the tarts and coffee treats in the window.

"Juvia would like a chocolate mocha, with whipped cream and caramel topping." Juvia gazed back up to the menu and bit her lip. If Lyon was still there, she should at least get him something for him. "Also… Juvia would like a double chocolate iced mocha with whipped cream and caramel drizzle…" The cashier rang up the price and Juvia paid.

"I said I could get my own." Erza said, peeking over her shoulder, making Juvia jump a bit.

"J-Juvia is getting one for Lyon if he is still there…"

Erza smiled, "I see." A slight smirk on her face as she pushed Juvia out of the way to order, "One caramel frappuccino, and two of your strawberry tarts please." Erza pulled out her money and stood beside Juvia at that end of the counter for their orders.

"Juvia hopes Lyon is okay." She mumbled, crossing her arms, sticking out her hip as she leaned on one leg. Juvia glanced down at the counter top and sighed a bit.

"Iced chocolate mocha, and one original chocolate mocha?" The employee yelled out, placing them on the counter top in front of Juvia. Juvia took them in her delicate finger tips and gave the people a smile before she sipped on her mocha.

"Caramel frappuccino and two strawberry tarts-." The employee couldn't even set them on the counter before Erza took them and dig into a strawberry tart. Her mouth watered and she moaned cutely as she enjoyed the taste. Juvia giggled a bit at Erza's cute side to her.

"So, let's go." Erza said, her mouth full of tarts as she walked out of the café with Juvia following behind her. "What are you gonna do with his coat if he's not there?"

"Juvia will give it back to him… Juvia will mail or deliver it herself to him."

"Deliver it yourself. It'll show him that it wasn't just a waste of time, the date I mean. It'll show you care." Erza said, taking small bites of the tarts.

Juvia blushed slightly and lead the way to the Inn he was staying at. "Juvia will think about it…"

Erza smiled big and started sipping on her frappuccino after she was finished with her tarts. "So how was the date over all? What did you two do?"

"Lyon took Juvia to a restaurant, and then he took her outside Magnolia to a little frozen pond in the forest."

"The forest? That's interesting."

Juvia nodded, "But Juvia enjoyed herself. Juvia and Lyon ice skated together, and Lyon started to show off a bit. He was really fun to be around the whole time. His teasing was a bit overdone and kind of cocky, but Juvia had a great time…" She listened to herself for a moment, blushing slightly more and looking away from Erza who had a sly smile on her face for a second.

"Sounds like it was a nice get together." Erza commented.

Juvia nodded. "It was really fun."

Once they got to the Inn, Juvia made her way to front desk in a hurry. "Excuse me; Juvia is looking for Mr. Vastia. He is supposed to be staying here and Juvia is wondering if he is still here." She asked the employee from the counter. The employee nodded and started grabbing the list of guest s and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ma'am it seems like he left late last night." He said, noticing the disappointed look on her face, " I wish I could help."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia thanks you." She took a deep breath in and huffed, looking over at Erza. "Juvia is going on a train."

Erza perked up, "You are going now?"

Juvia nodded, "Juvia doesn't want his coat in her room just sitting there. Plus, Juvia bought him a Mocha, he is gonna drink it." Juvia had a determined look on her face, which soon relaxed as she saw the man of her dreams through the window of the Inn. It was Gray, shirtless and returning to Magnolia, fresh and sexy just like he always was. Juvia's heart sank a bit as she looked over at Lyon's coat in her hands and his Mocha. She frowned and looked back at the flawless being, walking away and out of her sight. "Erza…"

Erza perked up again and blinked, "Yes?"

"Could you hold this for Juvia? Just for a moment, Juvia will be right back to retrieve it." Juvia passed her the coat and Lyon iced Mocha into Erza's free hand. "Juvia promises to come back."

"O-Oh okay." Erza said a bit flustered, and sat in the lobby, awaiting her return when Juvia suddenly rushed out of the Inn. Erza sat there and sipped on her frappuccino and stared at Lyon's coat, noticing a piece of paper in the right pocket. "Hm?" Erza looked around and then looked back at the piece of paper. "I probably shouldn't…" Erza said to herself, curious eyes still holding on to the piece of paper.

Without another hesitation, Erza grabbed the piece of paper from the pocket. She unfolded the paper and her eyes read the sloppy hand writing on the crackly note. Erza blinked and looked up for Juvia and then back at the note to finish its words. She frowned a bit and placed it back into the pocket of the coat. She looked at her hands in her lap till Juvia was going to come back.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia called, holding her hand up to him, as he turned to look at her. Those dark gray eyes made her heart jump out of her chest.

"Oh Juvia, hey." Gray said coolly as he glanced at her beaming face.

"How was Gray-Sama's trip?" She asked, smiling bigger, putting her hands behind her back.

"It was fine. Got some good money, so I guess that's a good thing."

Juvia nodded, "That's great Gray-Sama!"

"What did you do?"

"Oh, Juvia saw Lyon the last few days."

Gray clenched his teeth, "That moron? What did he want?"

"Just Juvia." Juvia looked away a bit.

Gray looked at her for a minute and huffed. "Gosh, that damn guy. He's always here isn't he? Why doesn't he just stay home?" He started to turn away, making Juvia skip to his side.

"Lyon kept asking Juvia for a date."

Gray cocked an eyebrow. "He needs to leave my comrades alone. Did you go?"

Juvia hesitantly nodded, making Gray hum in response.

What did that mean? Hmm? Was that a disappointed hmm? Or a acceptation hmm? Juvia's heart sank a bit and her pace slowed down. Did Gray not care? Did he only care about his rivalry with Lyon? Was Juvia just something that got in the way? Did he just care about Juvia when Lyon was trying to take her away?

"Gray-Sama…" Juvia frowned and looked at him, "Do you like Juvia?"

Gray stopped, caught off guard and blinked, "What?"

"Does Gray-Sama like Juvia?" She frowned a bit and shifted where she stood.

Gray scratched the back of his head and groaned a bit. "Look Juvia, I am just not really interested in anything right now."

_Crack_

Juvia's heart just shattered into a million pieces in front of her as the love of her life just stomped on it and left it behind. Juvia stared at the ground, tears starting to form in her crystal blue eyes. She didn't care if anyone saw, but just that sting that she felt was over bearing. She could hear herself sniffling and stuttering her breaths in front of him, but nothing came out, not even a word. Gray frowned and bit his lip, realizing what he had done to the curly blue haired woman. He leaned down a bit and looked around, seeing that people who were staring at them.

"J-Juvia, come one, how about we talk about this somewhere else."

Juvia did something that she had never done to him, nudged him off her. "Please don't touch Juvia."

Gray blinked, "Juvia…"

Juvia looked up at him, tears running down her face. "Juvia stuck up for you! Was faithful to you! Waited for you long enough! All that Gray had to say was, not interested in anything right now?! Juvia loved you! Gray had someone on his side always!"

Gray's eyes widened and he felt a bit embarrassed as the people looked at them. "Juvia you are causing a scene…"

"Juvia is pouring her heart out to you! Why doesn't Gray see that?!"

Gray blinked and stared at her. "Juvia I'm sorry I-."

"Gray is sorry?! Sorry?! That's all?!" Juvia balled up her hands into fists and turned away, her blue locks stretching out and back into a curl as the rain woman walked away.

_Boom_

Big booming thunder clouds filled the sky as the rain woman walked away, her blood boiling, steam filling the air around her. Gray tried to grab her arm, but snatched it back as it burned from her boiling skin. He watched her walk away, sighing in relief that he finally got it off his chest to her, but that didn't help how upset she was. Now he did it.

"Ah Juvia, you are back-." Erza stared at her, the steam boiling around her body. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Juvia swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled up a smile to her, "Juvia thanks Erza for being a good friend and watching her things."

"S-Sure thing…" Erza handed her the coat and iced mocha. "Uh Juvia…"

Juvia looked down at her, "Juvia would like to give this back to Lyon as soon as possible… Sorry Erza, but Juvia has to leave now…" Juvia nodded and turned around, sniffling a little bit.

Erza got up and crossed her arms. "Juvia… Please know that whatever Gray said to you, he wasn't trying to hurt you in way… Just think of how hard it was of him telling you that… I understand completely how you feel," Her voice was sincere at the end, like she was remembering something, "Don't hate him for telling you the truth, but feel appreciated for the truth. I wish you a safe trip Juvia. Come back home safely okay?" Erza came up to her and smiled, patting her shoulder before she walked off into the crowd of people outside in the streets all going their own separate ways.

Juvia stood there, thinking about what Erza had said to her. Even if Erza was right, there wasn't mistaking how heartbroken the blue beauty was right then. She walked out of the Inn and continued to the train station in hoping to get a ride to the Lamia scale's guild in time to see Lyon. When she got on the train, she felt warm feeling inside of her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt ever since she met Gray. It was comforting and making her cheeks flush as she sat down by herself, against the window.

"Maybe Juvia would like to be loved for once…" She told herself, staring out the window as Magnolia disappeared behind her.

Just a side note: I Ship GruVia. Yes it's a bit OOC for Gray, but I believe it could be one of the reasons why he doesn't want to tell her. Just a thought, no need to get all personal and bash me for ruining GruVia. :I


	6. Chapter 6

"Lyon!" Chelia ran up to the white haired ice mage sitting at the bar coutner, back turned to everyone.

"What is it now Chelia…?" He asked not turning around. Lyon turned the ice in his drink before he glanced over to the young rosey pink pigtailed teen beside him. "I already told you I'm fine."

Chelia shook her head. "I can see right through you Lyon, what's wrong?"

Since when could she see through him? Since when did he become so readable? Lyon huffed, not liking the subject, but gave her a considerate glanced to make her see that he was listening. "I don't want to talk about it at all. How about you go bug Sherry of something?"

Chelia's cheeks puffed out at his dismissal of her, "What's wrong? Why are you being so mean lately?"

Lyon chuckled under his breath, "I'm always like this." He shrugged, and turned the bar stool to the guild, facing the crowd and the loud people, drink in hand. He took a sip and put it back on the table and exhaled sharply, getting up. "Chelia, don't worry about it. Go take a job or something."

"Sherry was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a job with us."

Lyon hummed, thinking about the offer, shaking his head slightly. "No, I'm gonna go home if that's okay. I'm just not up for a job, I got plenty of money for rent this month and for food whenever I want." Lyon took his hands and stretched him out and groaning a bit. "I'm going to walk around a bit, have fun on your job." He waved his hand a bit and placed them into his pockets.

Chelia frowned and mumbled to herself about how much Lyon needed to notice her. Lyon over heard and stopped a bit, glanced back at her as she skipped over to Sherry. Lyon sighed, "Maybe if she was a bit older, but nope." He thought out loud, taking more steps ahead of him.

"I think Juvia had something to do with Lyon's recent behavior." Sherry whispered, making the ice mage's ears chime a bit by hearing that name. A slight annoyed look crossed his face as he glanced back at the rosey pink haired woman gossiping about him. "He was on a job in Magnolia and desided to stay a few nights, I'm pretty sure he ran into her and got rejected quickly. Juvia never seemed to ever give him the chance anyway."

Lyon clenched his teeth and growled a little bit as they continued.

"Really? Why doesn't she like Lyon anyway? What's not to like?" Chelia asked, curious about the subject.

"Juvia has eyes for Lyon's rival, Gray." Sherry snickered a bit.

Chelia blinked and looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Why is exactly my question." Lyon popped in between them, making them both jump and fall back in huffs and puffs, trying to catch their breaths.

"Lyon!" They both said, trying to hide the guilty expression on their faces.

"Stop talking about something that you two know nothing about." He stated quite bluntly.

Sherry pouted, "But the story is so interesting, why don't you tell us what happened, huuuh?"

"It's none of your concern. Neither of you need to know anything. Now how about we got take a job so I can both prove to you I am capable of taking care of myself." His eyes got a little dark as he stared at both of them intently, "Now what's the job?"

"I-It's a…" Chelia started, but then looked over at Sherry to finish.

Sherry took a deep breath looked at Lyon, "It's in Magnolia."

Lyon's heart stopped a minute as an image of Juvia passed through his mind. "Well have fun you two." He stood up and started to walk off when Sherry caught his arm. Lyon rolled his eyes and turned to face her when she started to whine his name in an annoying matter.

"Please Lyon, come with us, it'll be fun." She shook his arm, begging him.

Lyon looked down at her, "I think I need a change of scenery before I go back there anytime soon." Lyon blankly stared down at the winning pink girl. "Have fun okay? I'm going to go to my room. Bring me back something." He waved his hand once more and departed the guild, leaving Sherry and Chelia by themselves. He didn't care if they needed help or not, they were perfectly capable to do it themselves. Lyon let out a heavy sigh and slipped his hands in her pockets. "Maybe I should go see her. Just for a minute… I don't know."

Lyon Walked up to his apartment and opened the door to it, throwing his shirt and snowflake shawl down on the couch. Stretching his arms, Lyon went into his room and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling intently. "I promised to stay away after that date… Damn it, why did I agree to that?" Lyon frowned a bit and closed his eyes. "Oh yeah, I thought I'd finally get her." He chuckled to himself, "I thought wrong."

"Ugh, Why doesn't Lyon just get over her already." Chelia complained, puffing out her cheeks, crossing her arms upset. "She's nothing special."

Sherry, patted the girls head, "She's special to Lyon so be nice."

"Excuse me," a elegant woman's voice called behind them, "Do you know what Lyon lives..?"

Sherry turned and blinked, "Juvia?!" She said, startled to see her here.

"What are you doing here?" Chelia asked, giving her attitude.

Juvia brushed it off, she wasn't worth her time, "Juvia is here to see Lyon, do you know where he lives? Juvia knows that you know him well."

Sherry glanced at the jacket in Juvia's hands and nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you to him."

"Sherry!" Chelia stomped her foot.

"Chelia, be quiet. Lyon is in love, deal with it child." She snapped at her before turning to Juvia, "Follow me." Sherry started walking in the direction of the town like homes in the corner of the city. Juvia clenched the jacket and blinked her long eyelashes down to the piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. Juvia took it out and was going to read it until Sherry looked back and asked what that was. Juvia put it in her coat pocket and said, "Nothing…"

"Is that Lyon's jacket?" Sherry asked, noticing how familiar the jacket was to her, "Are you returning it? Did he leave it at your house? What did you guys do there? Did he leave anymore clothing items there?" Sherry's mouth kept moving and a sly smirk appeared on her face when she asked the last question.

Juvia's face burnt bright red, "N-No! Lyon and Juvia did not do anything like that!"

"Riiiight, I get you." She giggled.

"Juvia doesn't think you understand!" She was flustered and hid her face.

This conversation made Chelia very upset as she saw the flustered rain womans face. They were making jokes about Juvia and Lyon getting it on yesterday and that didn't sit too well with her. "Stop it! Of course she didn't do anything with Lyon! She doesn't even like him."

Juvia blinked and looked down at the upset pig tailed girl. "…."

Sherry waved her hand, "It's love. Lyon loves her so of course they did."

"They did not!" Chelia growled, making sherry giggle.

"Chelia you need to learn how to take a joke." Sherry smiled down at her cousin.

Juvia followed behind them, frowning, clenching the coat in her hands. She didn't know how to feel about the Ice Mage… Even thought her love for Gray was still there, she still had some feelings about the other creeping into her heart. Juvia blushed and hid her face in the coat, taken back by how great it smelled. It smelled like him, the sly smirked ice mage. She smiled against it.

"Didn't I tell you two no?" The smooth chill voice came in front of them.

"Lyon we have something for you!" Sherry smiled, moving out of the way, revealing Juvia behind her. The ice Mage's heart leaped out of his chest as he stared at the perfect woman in front of him.

"J-Juvia…." He mumbled, hesitant to walk up to her.

Juvia smiled shyly and walked up to him, handing him his jacket. "Juvia noticed that Lyon left his coat at Juvia's…"

Lyon took the jacket and looked back down at her, "You didn't have to ge through so much to give it back…" Lyon smiled, loving that she did anyways.

Juvia shyly scratched her cheek with her finger and blushed. "Juvia thought it would be nice to see Lyon again… Juvia left Lyon without satisfaction and she is sorry."

"Satisfaction?"

Juvia nodded, "Yesterday was great. Juvia had a wonderful time… And she wanted to give Lyon something…"

Lyon blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "Give me what?"

"Lyon should close his eyes."

Blushing brightly, Lyon closed his eyes and relaxed his face and hands a bit. To his surprise, he could feel a soft presence on the corner of his mouth. His eyes shot open and looked at the blue beauty giving him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. Lyon blushed more and slowly grabbed her waist loosely. Her hands cupped his face, making him a bit unstable . This is making him so weak to the knees he didn't know how much longer he could last.

What felt like forever only lasted about 3 seconds when Juvia retreated back and looked away, blushing brightly. Lyon stared at her for a moment and lifted her up a bit by her waist. He gave her a light squeeze and kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you, best gift ever…" Lyon said quietly.

Juvia blushed brightly and hid her face a bit, "J-Juvia didn't know what she was thinking."

"I think you were thinking clearly." He smiled and removed her hands from her face, "Don't hide, it's okay. It wasn't a kiss, it was a thank you."

Juvia nodded, "M-Maybe Juvia and Lyon could go out again sometime…"

Lyon's knees wobbled, "Y-Yeah… we should. Call me anytime you want, I'll be there in a heart beat."

Juvia smiled and nodded, "Juvia just wanted to return the coat…"

"Ah, so you are going back home then?"

Juvia nodded, "But Juvia would like to see you again. Just come anytime."

Lyon smiled, he felt like he was high on ecstasy. "Well expect me there often."

Juvia smiled and nodded, "Alright… Juvia needs her waist back Lyon…"

Lyon blushed and let go of her waist suddenly. "I'm sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassed.

"Don't worry."

Lyon smiled sheepishly and looked away, "So… Can I walk you to the train station?"

Juvia smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Juvia would like that."

Lyon offered his hand to her to take. "Then let's go my dear."

She took his hand, and walked past Sherry and Chelia, both acting differently to the situation.

"It's love!" Sherry called out, making Lyon wave his hand in dismissal

"Don't wait up for me Sherry and Chelia."

Chelia huffed and grabbed Sherry's wrist, "Let's go Sherry."

Juvia waited beside Lyon for the train leaving to Magnolia. Lyon couldn't stop smiling as he gently squeezed Juvia's hand. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, loving how gitty he was being just holding her hand.

"Oh!" Juvia perked up and used her free hand to take out the note in her pocket. "Juvia found this is Lyon's coat pocket and forgot to put it back in Lyon's coat."

"Did you read it at all?" Lyon asked, gently grabbing the note to look at it.

Juvia shook her head, "No, Juvia did not, but Juvia was curious."

Lyon hummed and put it back into her pocket. "You can have it."

Juvia blinked, "Ehh?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, just take it. It's for you."

"For Juvia?"

Lyon nodded, "Why do you think I offered you my coat in the first place? I knew you'd forget to give it back to me. Gave me an excuse to see or hear from you again."

Juvia puffed out her cheeks, "Lyon is sneaky."

"Yeah," Lyon smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Juvia feels tricked."

"Tricked? Don't feel tricked."

Juvia blushed, embarrassed, "Lyon is too smart."

"Hey, my plans go wrong all the time, hasn't Gray ever told you about Galuna Island? That plan was a big failure."

When Lyon sad Gray's name, Juvia perked up, feeling the pain back into her heart. Juvia's face fell a bit and she looked down to her feet slightly. Lyon noticed.

"Did I say something?"

Juvia shook her head, "Gray doesn't want to get with Juvia anytime soon. Juvia asked and told him how she felt."

Lyon squeezed her hand a bit, "I'm sorry, I know that must've been hurtful to you…"

Juvia nodded, "Juvia was crushed."

"Hm… It's how Gray is. He doesn't like being pushed into things… I don't know how to explain it but he might've changed… It has been seven years since I saw him you know, I forgotten how Gray acts. I hope he turns around for you."

Juvia looked up at him, "Why would Lyon hope for Gray to turn his feelings around?"

"No matter how much it pains me, but Juvia, I know you still want Gray and not me." Lyon nodded, "Don't deny it. So for your happiness I hope he does."

Juvia's eyes widened a bit, hearing the train roll into the station. Her head turned slightly to see the train stop. The steam hit them and made their shawls both fly up. She looked back at Lyon and he gave her a gentle smile before he removed his hand for hers.

"Looks like the train is here…" Lyon said, walking up the train and leaning against it. He stared over at Juvia and smiled. "Come on dear. You need to go back home."

"Don't tell Juvia what to do." She teased, walking up to him.

"Have a safe trip okay? I'll see you soon."

Juvia twiddled her fingers and looked up at him, "Lyon never returned that favor…"

"Favor?"

"Juvia thanked Lyon for yesterday so-." Before she could continue her sentence, Lyon's lips pressed against her forehead gently, catching Juvia off guard. She was a bit bummed that it wasn't near the mouth at all, but her other was grateful for it.

Lyon leaned back and smiled at her, crossing his arms. "Get home safely okay?"

Juvia nodded, getting on to the steps of the train, "Juvia is happy that she is loved by someone, even though it isn't the person she wants."

Lyon smiled, chuckling. "Heh, welcome. Now get on the train."

"Don't tell Juvia-."

"What to do." He finished her sentence, smirking slightly. "Now go before I make you."

"Lyon wants Juvia to go?"

He shook his head, "No, but I know you have to."

Juvia frowned slightly, "Juvia thanks Lyon for everything that he has done. Juvia is taking her leave.."

"Lyon is going to wave goodbye to Juvia when she leaves." He teased and started to walk backwards, waving his hand.

Juvia waved back and went into a train room, sitting down by the window. "Lyon?" She looked around trying to find the white haired ice mage. She frowned when he wasn't there. Juvia leaned back in her seat and let out a slight sigh. Juvia grabbed the note from her pocket and unfolded the crinkly worn out piece of paper.

"Boo!" Lyon banged on her window, making Juvia jumped and screamed cutely. She huffed and puffed and looked at the hysterical ice mage. Juvia hit the window, puffing out her cheeks as the white haired man laughed.

"Lyon!" Juvia said angrily, upset that he scared her so badly. Lyon smiled, chuckling and waved his hand goodbye as the train started to slowly move. He walked with her window as it moved slowly out of the station, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and waved when he stopped at the edge of the platform. He waved one last time till Juvia couldn't see him anymore. She smiled to herself, holding the note in her hands. She opened it up once again and read it to herself.

Dearest Juvia,

Your love for Gray won't ever die; I can see it in your eyes every time you mention his name. I know I will never be in your heart the same way he is, but I could at least try. I won't promise to not chase after you. I respect your feelings and hope you see that. Maybe one day you'll want me, but for now, I'm okay with where we are. I do and always will love you dearly and always here if you need me. Gray will realize one day that he's missing out and take the opportunity to grab you. If that ever happens, then I have no chance to be with you. You'll choose him. Dearest Juvia, you are smart, beautiful, tough and clever; never look at yourself differently.

Sincerely,

Lyon Vastia

Juvia smiled and giggled to herself, tucking the letter into her pocket. "Lyon is too smooth with words." She commented and shook her head, gazing out the window. Gray would change his mind, she was sure of it. Juvia could wait for him; she could wait for him forever if she could.

Closing her eyes, Juvia let out a content sigh and leaned back in her seat. "Even if Gray-Sama doesn't come to Juvia, Juvia will go to Gray-Sama." Then something passed her mind. What if Juvia wanted love in return? What would she do if Gray never changed his feelings? She ran a finger over the note from Lyon and smiled. She didn't have to worry about that.

**The End.**


End file.
